Friendship City
Ch-649 Ouyang Shuo's method was special. He designed the land into a huge city covering 100 square kilometers. Hence, a wall would be erected on the border of the territory. Outside the city, there was not a single piece of land left for industries like fishing and farming. Such a plan seemed crazy, but it seemed rather logical at the same time. Firstly, the land was not big, so the first problem did not exist. As for the problem about food and clothing, Ouyang Shuo planned to purchase these items from the outside. The entire land was a capital of trading. Commerce and long-distance trading would be the soul of the territory. As long as they had money, other resources would be bought from Somalia. This meant that after long term trading started, they could purchase items from neighboring countries. The prerequisite would be enough money, enough trading capital, or enough tax. If not, relying on Ouyang Shuo's funds was not a long-term solution. Towards this matter, Ouyang Shuo was extremely confident. The profits from long distance trading was enough to drive everyone crazy. After reaching the land, the first thing that Ouyang Shuo did was to name the city under construction. In the end, Ouyang Shuo chose the name Friendship City. Friendship City represented the friendship between Shanhai City and Somalia, pushing peace between European States and Shanhai City. The port outside of the city would be named the Brave Port. "System Notification: Player Qiyue Wuyi has a fusible village creation token that can fuse with the territory stone steele, will you fuse it?" "Fuse!" With a Shua! the village creation token transformed into a black light and entered the white stone steele. The black light faded and the snow-white stone steele instantly became a cold black. "System Notification: Village creation token fusion success, Friendship City has the ability to attract migrants and refugees. Please choose their race, Han Race or Somalia Natives?" "Han Race!" Ouyang Shuo did not even hesitate. "System Notification: Selection completed, spawning new migrants and refugees from today onward." Although Ouyang Shuo had planned to build Friendship City into a mega city, its base was still only a grade 3 village; every day, there were only 12 new people. "Better than nothing!" Ouyang Shuo sighed. Using the merger token did not mean that he had an extra territory. The Friendship City that had fused with the village creation token did not have any territory specialties. As for teleportation, it could not be opened, and it was basically a lone city. For this, Ouyang Shuo took out a scroll. Territory Title Scroll- Capital of Trading: After use, the territory will obtain the title of Capital of Trading and related territory specialties will be born. This scroll was obtained from the Singapore treasury, and it could finally be used today. "System Notification: Territory Title Scroll discovered on player Qiyue Wuyi, will you use it?" "Use!" Another white light shone. "System Notification: Congratulations player Qiyue Wuyi, Friendship City has obtained the title of Capital of Trading. For the specific stats, please take a look, congratulations player!" Capital of Trading: raise 25% increase in trading reputation, 30% increase in trading prosperity. It was a very simple specialty, but it was also rather practical, perfectly fitting the position of Friendship City.